Ciel: A Most Reluctant Bride
by 27MilestoGo
Summary: AU. Some OOC. In Modern Day England, there is still a monarchy. Prince Sebastian is next in line for the throne. Still, at his age the Prince needs a bride. Through circumstances 19 year old Male model Ciel is thrust into the Prince's ball where he is forced to become Sebastian's bride... Please review and comment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Normal POV

Ciel was not happy, to say the least. He was doing a photo shoot for specialty fruits baskets, when all of a sudden two large men barged on to the set. Now he was being dragged against his will by two idiot henchmen who served none other than the Prince Sebastian.

"And just what is the reason for this?"

Ciel received no answer as the large men shoved him into the car. There was a ball being held tonight for the prince to choose a bride for himself. Unfortunately, a duchess had fallen ill and Ciel shared similar characteristics.

At least that's what they had said, but that was not the case. Really the prince's royal advisor Claude wanted the prince to make his daughter Hannah his bride, and to do that the best solution was to get a man stand in and further limit the competition. What Claude had neglected to account for was that the henchmen were stupid and didn't understand they needed a man that would come off as an ugly woman. They instead chose the most beautiful man in the entire building.

Currently three women were waxing all the hair from the young teen's body. "I can't believe women endure such torture." He hissed in between painful yanks of ripped hair. His entire body stung, and his skin turned from its porcelain color, to the shade of embers. The process had taken longer than expected, but none the less he was deemed smooth with his skin.

Servants ran amuck around the castle, chandeliers were dusted, floors were swept, and tables were being set with the finest dishes of China and the grandest of all glasses. There was a ball to prepare for tonight, and everything must be perfect to keep up the reputation this castle held.

The king-to-be, Sebastian Michaelis sighed as he slumped deeper in his throne. Tonight, he would choose his bride, and take the crown as the ruler of England. But the prince had no desire to do such a thing.

He had already fallen in love with a young duchess, who earnestly loved him back. But with her sudden disappearance some months ago, and her body reappearing lifeless just a month before now not only took away the prince's love, but his desire to do anything. He sought no reason for this event tonight; it would only make his heart ache more than it usually did.

"Sire." A faint voice brought the prince's head from out of his thoughts.

"What?" the prince responded back, his monotone voice rang throughout the empty room.

"I came here to inform you that the ball will take place in two hours, and you must be ready yourself. I have already drawn your bath."

He nodded, and waved his servant off to finish the rest of the preparations. His slim body had now risen from the throne it was resting on, and his feet shuffled until he reached the open door. His long fingers coiled around the edge of the wooden door, his head dipped downwards until he felt the strands of his raven black hair brush against the sides of his face. His eyelids had closed, covering his crimson colored eyes.

His thoughts immediately turned to the duchess of whom he loved. His thoughts occupied him with her smiles, her sensual blue eyes, but more importantly, his thoughts had her laughter playing through his mind.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter. This story is written with my friend and Beta, Sebas-chan001. Please review it. And check out her other stories. I'm going to be uploading three to start but then I'll wait for comments before uploading. Just because without reviews I don't really know if I should continue... even just hi will be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ciel was finally done having every strand of hair plucked and waxed from his pours. His eyebrows were even thinner than before. This was now his second bath, he was a commoner but he knew wasn't nearly this dirty. He sighed and ran hand through his bluish hair. The maidservants were busy fussing with moisturizing his entire pale body. One of the women looked him in the eyes.

"Oh you are beautiful. I wasn't planning on putting too much make up on you. Then again, this is a rather important, event but do not worry about a thing; just take advantage of this opportunity, and just have fun drinking the fine wine and eating the fancy food. It's not like you have to worry about seducing the future king." She winked and continued rubbing lotion into his face.

Ciel huffed and smirked, "Well thanks madam, that's a real comfort."

He had stopped protesting half way through the wax, the henchmen promised his arrest. Now two women were working on his hair and makeup. He was just sitting, because as a model this was really nothing new. It didn't matter to him, royalty was still spoiled scum in his mind, and he wouldn't enjoy his time there.

After his bath and he dressed into the attire that was laid out on his bed, the prince was deemed ready. By this time, guests were starting to arrive, and more horse drawn carriages and vehicles started to appear. He allowed his mind to wander off to his love once more before a knock was delivered to his door.

"It's time." The same servant from before said to the prince and he scurried along to complete his duties.

The prince was now heading down the many steps on the grand staircase, his mind still focused on his angel, "Angela," he whispered ever so softly, "No matter what happens, remember that I shall always love you."

He had now reached the room in which the ball was being held. White flowers scattered around the large room, not a single space was exposed. There wasn't supposed to be a ball tonight, no not all. Tonight was supposed to be the night of Angela and the Prince Sebastian's wedding. As soon as the prince was seen, his guests started to swarm around him. Many of them were young women who were presenting themselves in high hopes of becoming the one who retrieves the prince's lost heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ciel was finally dressed. He took long slow steps down the grand staircase, as he was still adjusting to high heels. He had been in the castle the whole time yet hadn't remembered this staircase. He loved the banister, for whatever reason he deemed it the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was so magnificent.

However, his admiration of the banister did cause him to stumble slightly. No matter, he begrudgingly adjusted his stuffed bra to keep his breasts straight. They were only B-cups, but it was still ridiculous.

He finally entered the actual ballroom. He noticed the swarm, and knew that the prince had to have been in the center. Ciel hated the idea of being noticed so he avoided the swarm and went for a drink. Hopefully, he would be successful in this endeavor, and no one would notice him. But Ciel failed to realize how stunning he looked. He knew he was gorgeous; he was a model for Christ sake. Still, despite his agent saying he should pursue androgynous modeling roles he refused. The scowling boy never actually thought he'd make a pretty girl. He was a man, after all.

The boy was dressed in a black gown thoroughly adorned in lace though it wasn't nearly as boisterous as the other ladies gowns. It was understated and simple, in a sophisticated way. His hair was down yet several tendrils adorned to the sides of his face. Aside from the servants' work on him there was still his natural beauty to take into consideration. He was only wearing powder that made his skin slightly paler and his lovely blue eyes popped even more so. He was wearing a lip balm that further emphasized his full pink lips. It made him stand out even more that he was mostly barefaced compared to all the make-up the other women had on. It really resembled a whore house. To put it bluntly, Ciel Phantomhive was simply and utterly beautiful.

The first to notice was Claude, this wasn't good at all. Ciel most definitely surpassed all of these women by far, even his own daughter. Any man with a pulse would take notice, even the prince. Claude had to intervene; he had to act quickly, so he approached Sebastian with a smile on his face.

"Prince Sebastian, my daughter, Lady Hannah, would love to dance with you first, if you would be so kind."

Ciel had started to drink the available wine. This would most definitely be a long night.

With a cough leaving his throat, Prince Sebastian excused himself from the crowd of ladies at his side to go dance with Lady Hannah. The other females were not so easy to comply. They continued to beg, and plead that he stayed by their side. But all efforts were futile as the prince took Lady Hannah by the hand, and escorted her to the center of the dance floor. A smile took its place on Hannah's soft tanned skin, her silver hair swaying to her sides as she moved in sync with the slow rhythm of the music. She seemed to be enjoying herself, her eyes now closed and her body pressing tighter against the prince's body.

The prince, however, seemed to be quite the opposite, he could not hold an expression that was not a frown. He did not wish to dance with his advisor's daughter, nor did he want to dance with any of these women. He only wanted to share this kind of moment of intimacy with his loving angel, but he knew he would have to deal with this, for the sake of his country. The ballet to which they were dancing to didn't last much longer, and the prince bowed to his partner as a form of thanks for dancing with him. A loud voice echoed across the grand room and before them the current king, Prince Sebastian's father, stood and prepared to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman," he began with a rather boring loud volume. "I thank you for coming out this evening in support of my son, Prince Sebastian."

Applause erupted from the audience after the mentioning of the prince's name. "For as you know, tonight would have been the night of my son's wedding with his fiancée Angela. But, because of her mysterious death, my son has had to deal with his loss of a person he used to love."

Silence hushed among the crowd, pins could be heard with the silence in this place. "So, as to end my son's suffering, and so that I do not depress anymore of you then I already have, I ask if all the young ladies in this castle tonight could please stand in front so that my son could choose his bride to be."

* * *

A/N: Question for you all... Do you feel worse for Sebastian or Ciel?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ciel heard the king's speech, and it made him feel a bit bad. How awful to schedule this whore's ball on the day of a dead woman's wedding. Aw well, it's nothing truly of the young model's concern. He stood at the far end next to a rather plump duchess, perhaps he wouldn't be seen.

Unfortunately though, she wasn't that plump to hide him.

The scowl on Ciel's face showed his thorough lack of concern for being present at this ball. He tried to look around the ball. The clock hadn't even struck 10, so he was still legally bound to the ballroom for about another two hours. It would so completely dreadful. He sighed and looked at the floor. The prince would most likely settle for some woman he already knew. Yes, Ciel was always right about everything, and so he was quite certain that he would leave here without the prince even noticing him.

The plump woman next to him blushed a bit as she whispered. "Oh duchess… you are quite lovely. You would look well on the prince's arm."

Ciel glared at her and rubbed his temple as he whispered back, "Just what are you on about? Don't you yourself wish to be picked?"

She shook her head. "I'm not the sort to please Prince Sebastian, and also my heart belongs to the town butcher."

Ciel scoffed and looked at her. He didn't feel the need to respond a duchess loving a butcher? Did a commoner really steal the heart of royalty? Could that be possible? It was absolutely absurd. Sure, the teen had never even kissed a girl, but he knew that the thought of love was an illusion.

There is no reason for it, he had loved his parents and that amounted to nothing. They were burned alive, just to add to that. The boy was unaware of just how deep in thought he was that he hadn't noticed the prince was walking down the line and now facing him. He finally felt eyes boring into him and looked up.

He cleared his throat and smiled daintily. "Oh I'm sorry Prince Sebastian. I didn't notice you." He had heightened his voice slightly. It was a shame that his voice was so soft, he didn't have to try too hard to sound like a woman. He sighed and looked at Sebastian straight in the eyes finally just waiting to be left alone.

'Those eyes, I recognize them anywhere.' The prince thought as he stared at the last duchess in the line. 'Her eyes resemble those exact of Angela. She even has her soft voice. Oh Angela, could it really be another you in there?'

"What's your name?" He asked the girl in black.

"Ciel." He replied just as softly as before.

"Ciel." The prince repeated, enjoying how the name rolled off his tongue. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

'Just like Angela.' The young prince didn't need any further questions. "Ciel."

"Yes your highness?" Ciel asked back.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

* * *

A/N: I would first like to take the time to thank all the people who left reviews: EcHo246 Black Star's Wife xLoLZx DarkLunar1312 promocat lucyphantomhive wolfmonk. I was so grateful to read all of those and so was Sebas-chan001. We're writing this story together and she was just as happy to see that people are responsive and the story has barely started. Now I don't know how long this story is, but it's definitely not short by any means. So I hope you guys stay for the long hall.

Now one thing I like to do as you saw in Chapter 3 is I like to ask a question to try to get to know you guys. Now I know what my answer would be no matter how abrupt, but how would you react to Sebastian's immediate proposal. and how do you imagine Ciel will react?

Until Next Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blue eyes widened in shock, gasps and quiet murmurs filled the room from the other duchesses expecting to become Sebastian's bride.

'Oh no… No!' Ciel's mind ran at a mile a minute. He did not want to become Sebastian's bride, not in the slightest. "Why would you choose me? You barely know me, and I barely know you…"

"I want you Ciel." The prince replied, "Become my queen, or be banished from my country." The level of chatter rose as Sebastian said his words of "encouragement."

"You can't blackmail me into doing what you want!" Ciel's body was in full shock, his brain was unwilling to cooperate with what was currently occurring. 'This can't be happening…'

"When you're the ruler of your own country, you can do whatever you desire. But this is my country, so we'll go by my rules."

'Bastard!' Ciel's inner monologue hissed at the prince, 'You royal piece of scum!' his teeth wishing it could snarl at the prince. "Fine." He grumbled lowly.

"I'm sorry," the prince started slowly, "but you don't sound as enthusiastic as I'd like."

'You've got to be kidding me right now!'

"Prince Sebastian..." A long pause portrayed in his speech, for he did not want to marry someone of the same gender, but he loved his country dearly. His whole life he has lived here, he didn't know what he'd do if he were banished away from it.

"It would be an honor, and a privilege… if I were… to become… your bride." The volume in the ballroom had ten folded.

Young girls raged among each other growling at the model, soon to be queen, wishing the absolute worst on him. A smile took form on the prince's face. This wasn't his angel he was about to wed, but it was someone who was strikingly similar to her.

"Excellent."

Ciel was thoroughly upset about all of this. He hated no one more than he hated the prince. He glared at the plump girl, as if it was reasonable to blame her. 'He could've given you fresh beef if you had tried you butcher whore.'

He sighed and smiled. He spoke softly. "Please my darling prince Sebastian if we are to be wed I would ever so much love to speak privately."

He then went back to the hallway. He stopped and rubbed his temples. He looked at the prince. "I don't know what you're thinking, but it would never work. I'm no duchess." He was speaking normally but the added masculinity was faint to detect. He pulled out his bra stuffing.

"You see this? I'm flat, completely flat." He then ripped his gown off. "I am most definitely sure you don't want a man. I'm only here because I would be arrested if I didn't fill in for a duchess. They said I resembled the duchess of Hatherhall."

The duchess of Hatherhall was missing teeth, had two different sized breasts, even her skin was dark and uneven. In short, she was nothing at all like Ciel.

Ciel sighed once more and looked at him. "Now Prince I am so entirely certain you want nothing to do with me, because it's quite obvious that I'll never be able to produce an heir for you." He sighed. He wanted to get home and see his roommate Alois, he'd probably have a laugh at this, but they did look similar slightly.

He turned his head. "Wait! If you have an inclination to men why not marry my roommate? He will probably be more agreeable." He rolled his eyes and continued heading out. He was so certain that that whole night mare would be over with soon.

He was surprised when he felt the prince grab his hand. He didn't want to be banished but he couldn't go through with this nonsense. "I don't care for you at all, you're royal scum and spoiled. Women and unfortunately myself are brought before you on a platter and you just rate them like meat." He glared and tried to yank his arm away, but it was hard, Sebastian was much stronger.

Ciel was not at all soft-spoken like Angela had been. Really, once Ciel opened his mouth he was completely different. Even Angela had never spoken this freely with the prince before and if she did she apologized right after.

Grabbing the black clothing that piled up on the floor, the prince shoved it back to Ciel's person. "I think you should put this on. Unless you want to be married in only your… undergarment." Ciel blushed profusely at the word, grabbing the damned dress with force.

"Wait…" he said before almost putting on the dress back on. "you still want me to marry you?!"

"But of course. I never really planned on having an heir to my throne, because I didn't want to put Angela in any form of pain."

"You still don't get it, do you?" Ciel's tone dropped low and his voice almost turned into venom. "I never want to marry you, I don't care if I get arrested. Hell I don't care if I get banished! No way will I succumb to sleeping in the same bed as you."

"So that's it." The prince had only grown more intrigued. "You don't want to marry me because you don't want to sleep with me. You don't want to be deflowered by me. Have you even had your first kiss, little flower?"

'Who the hell does this guy think he is?!'

"That's none of your business!" Ciel shouted, not giving a damn about who would hear him.

"I'm afraid it will be my business in a few short minutes. Get dressed." The prince demanded.

"Don't tell me what to do." Ciel snorted back, "Get out of my sight."

"Not until you agree that you will be wedded to me tonight."

"Fine, fine, whatever. Now I did what you wanted, so go away! Leave me be so I can enjoy my final moments of freedom!"

"Yes, my lord." The prince's voice was marinated in sarcasm; he bowed to the almost naked teen, and the left to return to the ballroom, where eager guests were curious as to know what had happened between the two. "Bastard." Ciel hissed through his teeth. "Spoiled rich no good Bastard!"

He now had his bra re-stuffed and adjusted so that they looked just like he did as he entered. The dress he took his time with putting it back on. Remembering the soft touch of the silk to brush against his hairless skin. Once the dress was zipped back up and re-adjusted, the now bride to be sighed. He wasn't expecting time to go by so quickly. He wasn't ready to be bounded by marriage at all, he was still only nineteen. Slowly he took a step towards the hallway passage. Each step he took he said goodbye to his life of freedom.

He was centimeters away from the passage, just one more step, and he would be seen by all, and the wedding would begin. He heard the musicians warm up their instruments, and his head peered out of the passage way slightly; giving himself the chance to see what was currently taking place. The white flowers still surrounded the room.

His blue eyes roamed around the massive crowd of people to see if the prince was out of his view, so he could have a chance to escape. But things never turn out as Ciel hoped. Sebastian was standing on top of the steps, the red eyes he possessed stared directly into his own, a smirk presented on his lips.

"Damn!" Ciel muttered, and placed his back on to the cold wall, his heart pounding against his chest. "he saw me… he saw me… there's no chance for me to escape."

Ciel decided to stick his head back out of the passage again to see if his mind were only playing tricks on him. But when he did so, the prince was still staring at the space from which they entered. But it has also gone from bad, to worse.

Sebastian was no longer the only one on top of those stairs. A priest dressed in all white was to the left of Sebastian, in his view. There was no turning back, no running away, nowhere to turn from, and nowhere to run to. "Alright fine. Let's get this damned thing over with!"

Sebastian smirked thoroughly pleased with how things had worked in his favor. He thought his young bride looked almost cute like this. He vividly saw all the cogs turning in his head.

Claude was entirely pissed off, this was sure as hell not supposed to happen. He glared at Ciel. Still he had gotten rid of Angela he would get rid of this nuisance too. He sighed and pinched Ciel's bum and whispered in his ear…. "It's best you start walking towards the aisle, pretty boy."

Soon he was standing next to Sebastian, who kept a firm grip on his bride's thin arm the entire ceremony.

Before the vows the priest spoke. "Now before the vows, is there anyone, excluding the bride with a reason these two should not be wed. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Sebastian had given the priest instructions beforehand. The model had started to open his mouth in protest before he was silenced. He sighed and accepted his fate. The vows went on.

Sebastian forced Ciel to lock eyes with him. "I do, my sweet darling Cecilia." Ciel wanted to deck this asshole in the face. How dare he rename him? Ciel was so embarrassed being forced into this position. At least that's why he assumed his heart had been racing like this. Then it was the brides turned to respond.

Ciel glared at his damned husband. "I do… till DEATH do us part, Sebastian."

The priest smiled as he was just doing his job and really didn't care. He wasn't allowed to have sex, but Ciel was so stunning. If he had known this beauty existed he would have seriously reconsidered professions. "I now pronounce you prince and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sebastian smirked and Ciel was just trying to keep eye contact with anyone else but Sebastian when suddenly all thoughts seemed to fade. The two male's lips crashed as Sebastian pulled Ciel's mouth to him. Once he managed to get Ciel's lips to part he slowly inserted his tongue and continued to hold him close. Ciel's eyes shut as he started to moan slightly and quietly in the older man's mouth.

Sebastian was not inexperienced like the clearly innocent boy. As soon as he heard the gorgeous blue eyed boy's muffled moans he broke the kiss. He smirked in victory as he saw the boy's flushed face and his chest lifting up and down in heavy pants. His eyes were a bit glossed and he was utterly speechless.

The audience in attendance applauded, and was utterly and totally envious. Sebastian leaned in and whispered in Ciel's ear. "So do I now know how to silence you, my lord?"

Ciel didn't even glare at him and looked away as Sebastian dragged him away to the carriage.

"We're going to my island."

Ciel was still in a daze over that kiss and it wasn't until they were in the carriage that he gained composure… "Never touch me again, you pervert! I knew it… all the royals are utter scum. How dare you touch me."

Sebastian smirked and looked at him. "Well how lovely our first fight. I can't wait until we make up. It'll be most fitting for our honey moon."

Ciel was completely helpless. Still he was just caught off guard earlier there was no way that he'd ever actually want this bastard to touch him. Never!

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading the fifth chapter of the fanfiction I have been collaborating with Sebas-chan001. For this chapter a lot definitely happened. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. Currently we are writing future chapters. If there is enough feedback... maybe we can do a bonus chapter sooner. Maybe! Anyway as always... the question of the chapter: Do you approve of Sebastian's "encouragement?" Also how would you feel if someone only wanted you because they resembled someone else?

I can't wait to hear your answers!

Sebas-chan001: I want to thank you guys for reading our story. When I was first told of this fan fic idea, I fell in love with it. But now as we continue to write it, my love for it continues. This is one of my favorites for many reasons, I love writing it with Lexiie because not only is she an amazing writer, but she is also an amazing friend. :) Thanks again for reading our story.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N  
Sebas-chan001: Ladies, and...more ladies, welcome to the new upload of CARB...carb?! Oh my god! XD Ahhem! Anywhore, I just wanted to thank you for reading our stories. Though they are fun to write, it's better when we get positive feedback we were getting. It really motivated us to write more...

We've been working on other stories as well. A new Kuroshitsuji, same pairing, and an Ouran Highschool Host Club (TamakixKyoya). Ouran will be on my account when it's complete, incase you're interested. What am I doing?! Promoting a story that isn't even finished yet? AND distracting you from this chapter down there?! I am so disappointed in myself right now... That's it, no more trying from me today... Chapter's below this, have fun reading... Chow.

* * *

Chapter 6

It was a silent ride the rest of the way to the boat, to which they were to depart from to reach Sebastian's island. The entire trip the newly wedded couple were engulfed in silence that the youngest was creating.

'How dare he do that to me!' he was still raging about the kiss Sebastian had to take away from him. 'I mean it was my first kiss, but why did it have to be so dirty?!' an odd sensation swelled inside his being.

When his eyes opened they came upon the firm hand of which was the prince.

"Hey!" Ciel barked.

"So my wife can speak?"

'So now I'm a women?! Who gave you the damn right to call me that?! You low life piece of trash!' "Shut up!" The young boy growled, piercing glares into the man's eyes. "I thought I told you never to touch me again!"

"You did not." Sebastian replied, running his hands across Ciel's flat stomach and yanked him to forcefully sit on his lap. "You may only think that because it went through your head, not your lips."

'W-what the hell...that bastard! I know what I said, and I remember specifically saying to never touch me again. So get your damn hands off of me and my skin now! Or else I'll rip them off of you and shove them so far down your throat, your prostate will be nudged! Would you enjoy that, your royal douche?'

The prince's index finger pulled the lower set of the plump lips downwards. 'You're asking for it pretty boy. Get your slimy, no good...wait...did I just call him pretty boy?! Damn you ass! You infiltrated my mind!' This action caused the boy to growl once again, and lunge forward to bite the waving digits in his sight.

"What a naughty master I have." The prince scolded in his own form of a seductive purr. Taking his finger quickly away from the growling teen.

Even though his body was enraged at what the prince was saying to him, he felt a shudder run down his spine. The teen was removed from the presence of the older man's lap, and sat in a tight ball in the farthest corner. 'Try getting your pedophile like hands on me now! Heheh!' But he did not have time to ravish in it.

The carriage came to an abrupt halt making the unbalanced teen wobble to his side until he fell to his side. 'God dammit! Why?! Why now?! Why now at all times?!'

"How cute." The prince chuckled, staring in awe at his flustered blushing bride. 'Don't speak to me, you arrogant prince, I don't deserve this.'

"You bastard!" Ciel hissed, his body awkwardly shifting so that it could now sit his back on the seat of the carriage.

"Now, now." The prince said scolding his new bride again. "That's no way to talk to your new husband."

"Fuck off you prick. I'll say whatever the fuck I want!" Annoyance boomed in his voice as well as it clearly showed in his expressions and body language.

"Wow...such vulgar language you possess. Is that how you truly feel?"

"That's how I've always felt. Right down to the moment you forced me to become your bride!" Ciel's blue eyes narrowed at the expressionless prince. 'Not only are you a arrogant prince, who only cares about himself, and his dead girlfriend. He's a clueless, arrogant prince who only cares about himself, and his dead girlfriend.'

"I see." The prince said as he reached forward and opened the carriage door until he could free himself from the confinements of the hellish ride.

'I can't believe this guy!' Ciel said to himself as his eyes widened at the shock of being abandoned. 'First he takes my first kiss then he ditches me in a carriage in a location I've never seen before! Some nerve!' "Excuse me!"

"You are excused." Sebastian replied not even giving his new wife the satisfaction of turning his body around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The boy demanded "Get your ass back here, now Sebastian!" A sigh escaped the prince's lips as his fingers pressed against the skin of his temple.

"Really now, young master." His body turned its direction, and slowly he made his way back to the carriage, where a fuming Ciel waited. "I mean, young mistress." The sarcasm still rang in his voice, he noticed the man who was steering the carriage was also listening to their conversation. "I mean, you still have two stable legs, don't you?"

"That's besides the point!" Ciel said furiously. "You abandoned me! Can you hear me? You left me here after all you did to me!"

"You're being a bit over dramatic, my dear. I mean..look." The prince turned his back away from the teen, pointing at the luxurious ship that was awaiting them. "The ship is only a few yards away."

"It doesn't matter! I can't believe you have the balls to just do this to me!"

Ciel was finally at his breaking point. Banishment or not, humiliation or not, he will let this prince have it.

"For starts, I'm practically auctioned with other ladies, just for your pleasure in picking and choosing to wed against their wills."

As Ciel continued to scold the prince, he decided that he had to shut this boy up as fast as he could. So, he grabbed Ciel by his slim waist, picking him up, and carrying them to the boat.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU BLOODY OAF?!" The enraged teenager struggled to free himself, punching the prince's firm chest until they began to sting, then finding strength to beat him even more.

"You...you..." Fatigue sprawled across the boy's body. Sebastian held him protectively in his arms, the dampened blue hair on the boy rested on the suit covered shoulders of the royal highness.

"Well my darling bride." He said softly, brushing the scattered strands off of the boy's tired face. Soon the two reached the white boat, and when they came upon the closed door, the prince reached forward opened the door to the yacht, knowing that it would be unlocked for them. "Let our journey to our paradise begin."

* * *

A/N: From 27miles: I just wanted to say thanks for reading and end it with my usual question. Let's just keep it simple: At this point... What do you think of Ciel's inner thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ciel hated every second of this. That bastard had won.

'In every possible way he has reduced me to a woman… First the name… that kiss where his tongue penetrated my mouth… and now he's even carrying me! That bastard!'

Actually Ciel had lost track of his thoughts and said "That bastard!" out loud.

Sebastian smirked and continued caressing his bride's bum until they reached the boat. "You realize you sound ignorant, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You called me a bastard, a fatherless boy, but you just heard my birth father speak only hours ago."

Ciel glared at him and looked at the floor huffing… "You're still scum."

"Much better darling. You see, we've only been married for 2 hours and I've already made you a better woman, my lord."

Ciel continued pouting to himself. 'That sarcastic remark 'My Lord' every time he says it, I hate him more! Just who the bloody hell does think he is. Well the future king, most likely. But he's sure as hell not King yet!'

Ciel continued to glare and scowl at Sebastian until they were in the boat. Even once they were inside the boat. The teen immediately started ripping the gown so he could move more freely.

"Well, young mistress, are you really in that big a hurry to bed me?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

Sebastian was mid smirk and about to respond when Ciel was pressed against the wall. The bluish haired boy's orb lifted until they met with the captain of the ship, Aleister. He was so close that his light blonde locks were brushing against the model's cheeks. A strand almost got into his eye.

The captain had spoken barely two seconds and Ciel had quite aptly deemed him the most melodramatic man on the planet.

"Ah. Such a fair and beautiful robin! Look at your darling porcelain skin and how your gentle eyes light the room. I expect no less from this fine country's future queen. Though what is this? That scowl is ruining your perfect face. A delicate beauty such as yourself should only ever be made to smile."

He kissed Ciel's hand, which made the model shudder and turn his face away to gag. He couldn't believe this at all, but he had to stay ladylike. He assumed he'd be banished if he was exposed as a man. The teen had made it this far, he couldn't just throw it all away this far. It would be like unplugging the game two levels before facing the final boss.

But still… Another sick pervert! He couldn't stand this life.

Sebastian didn't care at all. He didn't feel even the slightest hint of jealousy. Why would he? As long as the blonde didn't taint his Angel's perfect face he'd be satisfied. He just watched, and it was certainly amusing. Why wasn't the boy fighting back, he wouldn't shut up earlier.

Finally he decided to interrupt the captain of his ship's rant. "I assure you Aleister there's nothing at all delicate about my queen."

Ciel yanked his hand away and sighed. And then, Aleister began giving Ciel a detailed tour of the yacht. Of course his hand naturally gravitated to the boy's waist.

"Oh now fair robin this is the captain's deck. When we depart you come here if you need anything at all… even just a little relief." Ciel shuddered and tried to hide nervousness and disgust from his face. This pervert was really coming on to him hard… the hand was bad enough but he just felt the man's breath on his cheek… Damn!

Imagine though, actually preferring Sebastian. The tour finally concluded as they reached the final room. "And here we are the master bedroom. I had it especially accommodated for this night."

He smiled and looked at Ciel who just ran into the room. Sebastian smirked and tipped Aleister before following Ciel inside the room.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry readers! We have kept you waiting for so long! Things have just been so busy! I normally love to upload right away. I'm also really glad that this story is finally getting more reviews. Thank you for reading. And I guess to apologize if enough people ask on this chapter I'll upload an extra one later. And the next chapter is really long. We are heading towards our first Yaoi Scene... After all it is their wedding night! So please please review.

As always I love to ask a question to make sure your reading jkjk. But let's see... in honor of the fact that they are about to finally do it after 7 long chapters, Will Ciel like it right off the bat? Or will he make a fuss.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sebas-chan001: Why good evening to you all! I cannot begin to express how happy you guys made me, and 27MilestoGo. Thank you guys for the reviews! We really, really love your feedback, the more the merrier.**  
**WHO'S READY FOR SOME YAOI?! XD**

**Enjoy, and thanks again!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Ciel started to take the extensions out of his hair. Finally he could at least partially feel like a man again.

"Really? You just let him manhandle me like that?" Ciel growled and threw a pillow at Sebastian. "Bastard!"

Sebastian walked closer to Ciel and pinned him to the bed. " Now Master, we really just talked about this, if this is going to work, you really must be more attentive when your doting husband speaks to you."

He smirked wickedly before leaning in closer to continue. "But really, when you argue like this… it really makes me think that you want me to touch you. Clearly, you're just picking fights with me to relieve the tension so rapidly building between us, hmm?"

His crimson eyes traced over the boy's body before he jerked the boys gown completely off in one fell swoop. He ripped off Ciel's boxer briefs and threw them to the ground. Ciel shuddered and backed up against the headboard.

'Dammit, please don't touch me! Not like this!' From having never kissed anyone, to now when a prince trying to deflower him in just one night. It was all far too much. This position was embarrassing enough. In fact, this entire evening had been humiliating enough for the nineteen year old. How could anyone be nearly as cruel as this asshole was? Really it was too awful. To add to this, there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The space between them continued to increase, and Ciel felt his breathing grow erratic as it turned to heavy pants. He felt hands sliding up his thighs. He couldn't let this go on, but just what could he do?

Completely and utterly helpless, Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes, almost on the brink of tears but he was determined to stay strong, Sebastian had started tracing his fingers along Ciel's thighs when he saw the look on his face.

He was so nervous… so innocent. Up to this point the boy had just been yelling and fighting everything and made it clear that he hated Sebastian. But now here, in this moment he looked up to Sebastian as if to plead for mercy. Sebastian only had one thought enter his mind in this moment… "So…precious."

He and Angela had been sure of their marriage and had had sex several times, but even their first time, she had never made a face like this. Really, a part of Sebastian was never certain of her faithfulness. Sure, she had bled for him, but there was no way to test the purity of a woman's other holes. After seeing Ciel's face, he realized what true innocence and virtue meant. A part of him felt slightly betrayed by Angela, yet he was too overwhelmed to fully address that at the present moment.

Sebastian stared at Ciel for a while, it felt like forever. The boy continued to breathe heavily. The silence was deafening and Ciel was only growing more anxious… If this awful horrendous ass was going to make a fool of him, couldn't he just get on with it? His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He had no idea what they were going to do, and he didn't even know what to do with his hands, but he really wanted to know what to do.

As the older male looked at him, he saw every emotion plastered on the boy's pretty face. Finally, Sebastian couldn't help it any longer; he pulled Ciel's face towards his and whispered softly, his eyes never leaving the boy's. "I promise to be gentle… I promise…"

He kissed him passionately, and though Ciel was reluctant it didn't take long before his eyes shut. Even with the promise of being gentle, Ciel shook at the passionate kiss. He didn't want this he didn't want any of this. But then, why had his eyes shut? Why had everything else seemed to slow down around him to the point where all he could think about was the hot breath crashing against his? He hated this man so much, but he was completely unable to resist him in this moment. Ciel had never been more ashamed of himself, but he also had never felt such euphoria. When he felt the prince's thin lips slip away from his own he slowly opened his eyes, making sure that tears would not escape. The model had never dealt with such an inner conflict.

"Well, how odd is this?" The prince mused to himself. "You're not enjoying this." "That part's rather obvious." Ciel huffed, looking the other way from the tall body above him. "When just a few hours ago I kissed you for the first time… and you moaned." Ciel's cheeks burst with color after hearing that.

'How could he have heard me?!'

"Maybe it's because I Frenched you, I wonder, if I did indeed do that again, would I get the reaction I desire?"

'No, no, no, no, no! There's no way in hell I'll let you use my body like that again! Get…off!'

Ciel had been writhing, and struggling to get himself freed for the past 30 seconds. Each attempt failed miserably, and the prince had only grown more impatient. His lips soon took the place of a scowl and his hands grasped the other male's wrists, pinning them down to the bed.

"That's enough movement for now, don't you think? How about instead we try and focus on another part of your body… Hmm?"

His sentence ended in a curling snicker, causing Ciel's eyes to widen, he had an idea over what the prince had in his own mind. This alone gave the teen more strength to continue with his struggle. He wouldn't let this bloody royal get the best of him. He wasn't a plaything! Thrashing and twisting his body around, and against Sebastian's hand. Groaning and hissing frantically like every twist he took was one more to freedom.

"I said, 'That's enough.'" The prince repeated in a firmer tone, even though he knew it had fallen into deaf ears.

At the last hiss that left Ciel, the prince dipped his head back downwards, and placed his lips on Ciel's again. The sparked shade of sapphire eyes widened as his cheeks began to resemble the color of rubies. He could feel the lips above him part, and he hesitated about letting what he wanted inside.

'I'm sure he'll torment me until I give into his demands. That's how it always is when it comes to royalty.'

When the time came for Ciel to make the choice, he parted his lips, surprising the prince above him to the fullest. Tongues were joined together, saliva was combined, and hands were freed, only to be intertwined in the many locks of raven black hair. But what was most shocking of all to the prince, was that Ciel began to moan, loudly, sending the male above him the most obvious message of enjoyment.

'How can he do this to me… so easily? I can't even try to fight him anymore…' The boy's eye lids began to dip downwards just as he felt royalty's lips wrap tight around his muscle. A loud moan was given to the prince for his act, and in reaction, and also lack of air for both, Sebastian broke off the kiss they were partaking in. Ciel took this opportunity to fill up his lungs with as much air as they could hold, making the two sides rise up until they were at their limit with the sound of gasps.

Ciel enjoyed the break, the naïve boy inside thought that perhaps it was over and he wouldn't have to bear it anymore, but that was hardly the case. He felt the older male's lips once again kissing his. He noticed that the prince wasted no time letting his tongue back in to explore the boy's mouth.

Ciel was still struggling inside when soon he felt his member harden and press against Sebastian's stomach. His eyes watered with lust. He wanted so very much to completely surrender now. The model, very much despite himself, was no longer thinking with his brain.

Sebastian moved his tongue down and started to suck on the boy's neck. His hands slid down until he was hoisting the boy up by his tight lower cheeks. Long slender fingers kneaded the flesh, only elicited more excited moans from the younger of the two.

The Prince was about to allow his fingers to penetrate the boy when he felt a hand beat against his stomach. Ciel was beating his flesh at a rapid pace, though his technique was so out of any sync or rhythm, it was ponderable if he had ever touched himself like this before. Now Sebastian was absolutely certain that this was the strangest male he had ever met. Still, it was too cute. He removed the model's hand and laid him flat on the bed. He leaned down and kissed him once more before sending a trail of soft tender kisses down the boy's body. Ciel jerked with each touch and let out soft pants. His eyes rolled back completely when he felt a warm tongue licking his length completely. The 6 inches of uncircumcised flesh was dripping almost immediately upon contact. Ciel couldn't believe such an amazing feeling. He ran his hands through Sebastian's hair and shyly tried thrusting inside. He wasn't very good though and kept jerking it to the side of Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian pushed him down and pinned him. He pulled the cock out of his mouth and went up to kiss him.

"I'll pleasure you myself… I promise… Ciel…"

Ciel blushed as his eyes opened wide… That marked the second time Sebastian had called him by his true name. He could barely look at the prince below him, more or less give him a simple answer. He had to nod his head shamelessly to get the prince to understand, his cheeks burned the heat from the embarrassment his body was enduring. The prince raised three fingers to the model's flushed lips, and asked him. "Would you wet these for me?" 'His tone is different...almost like in a nurturing way..' Ciel's lips hesitated slightly before they parted open, inviting the three digits inside. As the young teen's mouth was being put to work, the prince returned to pleasuring the now squirming boy. Ciel's blue eyes were hidden behind his tightly closed eyelids, his mouth filled with more saliva to coat the invaders, his tongue trying to copy the works of the elder's. The fingers now glided through his slick muscle with ease, he had began to create a pattern with his motions, he was getting use to this. The prince decided this would be the best time to remove them from where they were staying. Moistened fingers trailed down the twitching skin on the pale boy's body, it wasn't until they had reached their destination when Ciel began to squirm harshly on the bed they were on.

"It's ok, it's ok." Sebastian repeated in a coo, trying to calm down the nervous wreck of a teen. "You're alright, you're ok. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you." None of the words Sebastian used worked, Ciel continued to panic and squirm, he was scared, and he didn't know what was going happen next. Sebastian had to calm the teen down, or else his own problem would never be resolved. He went to the only source he could think of, the boy's softening erection, latching onto it's head and sucking until it regained hardness. Ciel moaned lowly at the now familiar, and welcomed feeling of pleasure. 'A distraction..' ran through Sebastian's mind, he didn't know whether this opportunity would come again. So with the teen model moaning in pleasure, Sebastian slowly inserted one of his fingers inside him, being careful not to bring Ciel out of his pleasures trance.

"Oh god.." Ciel's first set of words after nothing but short moans. Two fingers were now inside him, the third one slowly making its way in. A hiss came from the boy after that last digit was added. The prince looked at his partner in panic, he was so close...

A minute had gone by quickly, and Ciel was back to moaning just like he was before. Sebastian had been nudging his fingers against the boy's spot for awhile now, so all that had to do be done next was the most dreaded of all...in the beginning. The prince removed his fingers from the boy's entrance, which received him a low growl in reply. The prince couldn't help but smirk at how well his Ciel was behaving, but he knew that it wouldn't last much longer. The teen's eyes were still shut tight when Sebastian freed himself of his pants and his problem of a strained erection, so he couldn't see the monster that was hidden the entire time. The next time that Ciel's eyes opened was because of shocking pain erupting from his lower half. He gasped out in pain, crying to Sebastian to make him stop, because the pain was so intense. "I know it hurts." Sebastian's voice had strained due to the heated and tight walls clenching around his person. "But you have to t-trust me and relax.." Ciel did all he could to comply, taking in deep breaths, attempting to get calm , and stay at somewhat peace. But surely, the walls that were wrapped around Sebastian soon loosened. "You can move.." Ciel said shyly, "I don't know what's making you still and hesitant, but I relaxed didn't I? Isn't that why you wanted me too-" Sebastian had started to move his member back out, and only until the tip stayed buried did he gently thrust back inside the pleasuring warmth.

The flushed teen let out a loud moan as he felt his spot being revisited. The spot kept getting hit with every thrust the older male made, he was sure to never miss that spot again.

"H..." The younger male huffed out. He was trying to speak, but his blinding white pleasure was preventing him from comprehending what his body wanted. "Harder.." He finally moaned out. The prince couldn't believe the word that he heard coming out of the moaning boy's mouth. Could he be starting to like this as well?

Sweat covered hips moved harder to follow the younger's order. "Ah yes!" Ciel began to chant over and over again, until the words slurred together to form a new. By this time, Sebastian had changed their positions, the two were in a reverse. Sebastian now had his back lying against the mattress, and his heaving chest was supporting an equally panting, bouncing nineteen year old. Damp blue, now black, hair flew in every direction the teen was moving. His moans had now vanished and were replaced with loud cries, and self inflicting nipple teases.

The sight that was before him excited the prince further on, and he felt a sudden rise in his abdomen, his time was close. A sweaty palm wrapped around Ciel's now red erection, it only took a few harsh tugs from the prince, to have Ciel come completely undone with a loud groan escape him. The walls in his body clenched tightly around the prince's member, just like it did the first time. Sebastian couldn't withstand anymore of it, and so he slammed the shaking teen down his length one last time, before the walls were filled with his essence.

No one in the room could speak, let alone breathe after their action was completed, both were trying to come off of their pleasure highs just as their bodies were separated. "That was...really nice." Sebastian said as soon as his head was done swimming in the stars.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ciel groaned as he felt hands run up the sides of his chest.

"Embracing my wife after our first moment of intimacy." The prince replied contently, oblivious to what his lover was saying to him.

"You make me sick." Ciel spat, pushing Sebastian far away from him.

"I only wanted to embrace for a little while.." The prince couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Get out." Ciel said lowly, shooting dagger like glares at him. "I let you have your way with me, now you shall do the same for me. Fix your pants, and leave."

"You're not serious." Sebastian said smugly, lifting up his pants, and having them hang loosely around his hips. "It's quite obviously that you're bluffing."

Ciel had now risen from the bed at this time, and was literally pushing the prince out, saying "Get out." or just plain "Out!"

Until the prince's bare feet touched the wood that covered the hallway, and the door was shut abruptly in his face. "Come on..." Sebastian reached his hand towards the door as soon at it was shut on in front of him. But it was too late, the door was already locked, every attempt Sebastian made was useless in the ways of Ciel. Five minutes of pure knocking had gone by, but it was no use. Sebastian was locked out, with no possible way of getting himself back in.

* * *

**A/N: It's 27miles now, I'm really sorry about the wait, but I am just oh so happy about the reviews we are beginning to get. I wanted to tell you that for now since school just started back up we are going to be focused on releasing more chapters of this. This was actually the very first fanfiction we ever collaborated together. It was really fun. But rereading this chapter I realize now how far we've come. Writing really is a growing process. That being said. Be sure to follow Sebas-chan001 because soon once we finish editing what is taking forever there will be a Kuroshitsuji fanfic we did together. It crosses a lot of lines. Also, soon we will be uploading another story here, so be sure to follow me. It's modern and Ciel is a stripper... So that's pretty awesome. And the yaoi in the Stripper fic is I think the best I've ever been a part of. **

**I just wanted to update you guys on that. Now for the special question of Chapter 8: This is just a general review question. How did you find this yaoi to be? Was it amazing, awful, a sad attempt at erotic writing, or just a-ok! Please let us know.**

**Once again thank you and I totally love you and I want us to run towards each other in a meadow, but we'll bump our heads and share a laugh.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Ciel's POV**

That royal bastard has been banging on the door for minutes. Literally, he never stopped banging on the door. He keeps telling me to open the door, and he insists on calling me Cecilia. I'm just as bad though. I keep answering to that dreadfully feminine name.

If it wasn't for the fact that we were on a point, some neighbor would file a domestic abuse claim. Not that I really thought for a second people would file a claim if they knew it was the Prince. God I truly hate him.

Ah! Finally a moment's peace he's stopped knocking and jostling the doorknob as if that'd make a difference… A locked door is a knocked door.

"Cecilia! Open then the door."

His voice is much harsher now. Not at all like when he touched me before. I don't want him to speak. Every time he talks it just a reminder of what I let him do to me. He took everything a way from me and left me a mere shell of a man. How could he even enjoy penetrating a boy? And just who was this duchess, Angela. I hate her most of all for damning me to this life. All for Mother England… My home.

He is still calling my girl name, it's only a matter of time before I answer again. I don't want to listen anymore. I still can feel his fingers in my mouth. I only needed to lay lifeless and let him do what he wished, but I did that. An unnecessary action, and I hate myself as well, for I know that in that moment I loved the salty taste of his flesh as my tongue wrapped around them. No! I can't allow myself to submit to that line of thinking.

"No, you sick pervert! I'll never let you touch me again… Now go away I'm going to sleep…"

No answer. Good he must have finally gotten the point. I am Ciel Phantomhive, a model, not a royal fuck puppet. Hhmph.

I decided to ignore him from now on and just sleep like I had said I was going to. I had gotten to rest for about three seconds when finally I heard the door open and slam shut. Damn! I should've counted on him having a key. Needless to say I was surprised when I turn around and see Aleister sitting on the edge of my bed. I looked at him and glared.

"And just what are you doing in here?"

"Well, I heard the shouting. As captain of the ship I wanted to make sure, the future queen was able to sleep well."

My eye twitched and I was nearing my brink… I keep repeating this in my head, I know, but no other term is appropriate. I HATE everybody!

"Look! I suggest you get started on steering your ship! I never wanted any of this and I never will want it! Now get the hell out of my room before I carve your heart out with a spoon!" An empty threat, but still I couldn't bear it anymore. I needed to sleep and find out I'd been in a coma for three years. Then none of this would be real.

Aleister cleared his throat and headed out. I haven't the faintest idea just what he thought was going to happen. That he'd just come in and I'd just call out. "Yes, I've just gotten married but please random pervert captain, fuck me now!" The nerve of these people, and to think that I myself am of the same sex.

As he left the room I lied down once more, and once more the door shut and was locked. Now I can finally sleep. Of course once again I was wrong, and once again I felt big arms wrapped firmly around me.

"Now then, I do believe we can continue, my lord…" I didn't have to look at him, and I knew those lips were curved into that damned smirk. I have barely ever seen this man even on the news and already I've come to know him far too well.

I managed to push him off and sat up glaring at him. "There's nothing to continue… You forced me to marry you, forced me to sleep with you, and now you've deluded yourself into thinking that you can force me to love you! Well you're wrong! In fact, no one on this planet has ever been more wrong!"

"Really my lord, you must stop giving way to your emotions like this. You really just fly off the handle. And besides it's ridiculous to say I forced you… Was it not you who begged for more." My eyes widened as the next words escaped that asshole's lips. "Harder… Is that not what you said?"

I glared at him, gritting my teeth. Yes, it was true I had said it. When he hit that spot inside me I just wanted more. But dammit! Why must he say that? His long, slender fingers traced along my thighs… "I can touch you again…my lord." He brought his fingers up to my mouth and tried to make me open them… "Wet these for me, will you?" My eyes watered a bit. That bastard… I tried to look away but he pulled my face towards his and was still smirking. I didn't want to cry like this… NEVER. But he makes me feel all sorts of dreadful things. I was trying to fight back tears, but then he stopped smirking. His face softened… he just leaned in and kissed me. Not like before when he shoved his tongue down my throat, it was much nicer sweeter almost. It lasted a second and then he pulled away wiping my mouth and then my eyes as a tear had escaped.

"I'm sorry, Ciel."

I just nodded and looked straight ahead… "Yes…fine then."

* * *

A/N: I am so so sorry for the long wait. Both Sebas-chan and my schedules have been so hectic. I'm just starting a new job. But my schedule is getting easier so that I can upload in the morning. Thank you so much and please review.


End file.
